


We'll Be The Stars

by EternallyEC



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, Fanvideo, Gay Feelings, They are WIVES, puckentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEC/pseuds/EternallyEC
Summary: I have discovered S&C this year and it's the most charming gay love story I've ever had the privilege of watching. I stumbled across this song a bit ago and it's just too perfect for them, so I had to make this.
Relationships: Sam Puckett/Cat Valentine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	We'll Be The Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyLittlePoutyMouth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePoutyMouth/gifts).



> Dedicated to the always amazing **PrettyLittlePoutyMouth** , who has proven to not only be an incredible creator and wordsmith, but a very dear friend I can always count on!
> 
> _We'll Be The Stars_ is performed and owned by **Sabrina Carpenter**


End file.
